


Day 7: Homemade

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, york can't wait to be a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: York comes home from work to find Carolina baking homemade cookies.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue)
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Day 7: Homemade

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little ficlet for day 7. Kinda wanted it to be longer and a little more thought out but didn't have the time today. Also, in this, I have York call Carolina "'Lina Bean'" once or twice, this was not my idea. I read it in somebody else's fic, but I can't remember who. So if you're the person who came up with it and you're okay with me using it, please let me know so I can credit you, if you don't want me using it, please tell me so I can get it changed, thanks!

Day 7: Homemade. York comes home from work to find Carolina baking homemade cookies. 

"Hey, Lina, how- are you making homemade snickerdoodles?" The redhead throws her head back, laughing at her husband's sudden change of conversation. 

"Yes, York, I'm making homemade snickerdoodles." 

"Yum." The dark-haired man sets his lunch bag down, moving behind his wife to wrap his arms around her, dropping a kiss to her shoulder as his hands come to rest on her rounded stomach. "And how's our little homemade snickerdoodle doing?" 

"Y'know, if we actually decided on a name for him, you wouldn't have to keep calling him ridiculous food names." Carolina rolls her eyes at her husband's antics, smiling.

"But why do that? You're my 'Lina bean and he's my little snickerdoodle. C'mon, you know you love it." 

"You're so weird." 

"And?"

"And I love you." 

"I love you, too. I'm serious, though, how'd your appointment go this afternoon?" 

"It went really well. The doc is pleased with everything, said I need to start cutting back on my cycling some more, so I probably won't be going to the gym that often, but I'll get used to that, and honestly, it's been getting harder and harder, anyway. He went ahead and did another ultrasound today, because of my age, want to see the picture?" 

"Of course, I want to see the picture, Lina!" 

"Alright, hold on, let me get the cookies out of the oven and put these in then I'll get it." 

"Can I have one of the cookies?" 

"I don't know, can you?" 

"Oh, haha, that's supposed to be my line. They're called Dad jokes for a reason." 

"Well then this dad better step up his game." She swaps the cookie trays out, washes her hands, and heads into the living room to pull out the ultrasound pictures from a side pocket. "Here he is. The doc said he looks perfectly healthy and is measuring a good size, maybe even slightly ahead of the growth curve, but nothing to be worried about. As long as I make it to thirty-seven weeks, everything should be fine." 

"Wow." York's voice is soft behind her, arms wrapped around her middle again. 

"Can you believe that in less than four months we're gonna have a baby boy?" 

"I… shit, not really." The dark-haired man gently turns his wife in his arms so she's facing him, dropping to his knees and placing his hands on her extended stomach. "Hey, baby boy -your mom's right, we do need to find you a good name- it's daddy again. I love you so much, yeah? I can't wait to see you. Don't give your mom too much, trouble, okay?" York stops, the redhead sniffling above him, cause the man to stand quickly. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Just… I really love you." He cups her cheeks, wiping her tears away with his thumb, smiling gently, knowing by the look in her eyes the hormones are getting her again.

"I love you too, Lina. I love you both so much."


End file.
